castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy
The Mummy is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He was a member of a royal family who became a mummy in search of everlasting life. Origins . ]] Based on the main antagonists from the Universal Studios' classic Mummy series of horror films, whose plot revolves around ancient mummies that come back from the grave to finish some pending business, all this while disposing of anyone who dares to stand in their way. The first of such films was the eponymous 1932 film The Mummy, starring Boris Karloff (who had previously portrayed the role of Frankenstein's monster a year before). The story focuses on Imhotep, an ancient Egyptian priest who was buried alive for attempting to resurrect his forbidden princess lover. After his mummy is discovered in an archeological expedition in modern times, he comes back to life and moves through society disguised as a normal man, with the intention of killing his lover's reincarnation and then mummify her body to give her eternal life and finally make her his bride. However, the Mummy portrayed in the Castlevania series is more likely based on the following films in the franchise, whose plot has very loose connections to Karloff's film and instead focus on another mummy called Kharis (portrayed by Lon Chaney Jr. in three of the four pseudo-sequels). In these films, the mummy also comes back to life, although this time it does so as the iconic reanimated wrapped-up corpse that goes on killing sprees every time it's resurrected. Description Mummies, also known as Mummy Men, are reanimated corpses whose skin has been preserved through the ages. They are usually related to Egyptian folklore and first appeared as bosses in the original Castlevania. Since then, they have been common enemies throughout the series, sometimes appearing as lesser enemies and others as bosses. A named version, called Akmodan II, appeared as a boss in both Super Castlevania IV and Symphony of the Night. Appearances ''Castlevania First appearance of mummies in the series. The '''Mummy Men' appear as the bosses of the third stage, the Castle Ruins. They come from both sides of the room and pace back and forth while throwing bandages in low wave patterns. Even though they share the same life meter, each mummy will die once it takes the equivalent of half a meter's damage. The best way to deal with them is to walk to the center of the room in order to trigger the start of the boss fight, then quickly climb back up the blocks on the left and start tossing Holy Water flasks at them from that position (while also scoring a few hits with the whip if possible). Care must be taken as one of the blocks on the left is breakable (it drops a Pork Chop), and if destroyed, it won't be possible to climb back up to that safe spot again. If the player didn't bring Holy Water, then they can remain at ground level and whip at the mummies' ankles, destroying any thrown bandages in the process. The Mummy Men are the first bosses who are immune to the Stopwatch sub-weapon. Interestingly, the pit that Simon falls into in Stage 4 is clearly visible on the left side of the room. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Mummies sometimes appear as bosses, being reanimated when an evil spirit, known as the Death FireAkumajō Densetsu'' Japanese guide., enters their caskets and infuses their bodies with life. They can appear before or after fighting the Cyclops or Leviathan. ''Super Castlevania IV Found in the Clock Tower in ''Super Castlevania IV, Akmodan II fights the player on the actual hands of the clock, giving them little space to maneuver. This embalmed enemy releases waving shards and emits many short-ranged fireballs. He can also teleport in and out via his wrappings. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles One of the four classic bosses Shaft brings back from the dead is the Mummy Man. In addition to his usual abilities, he can now also control stone. When the Mummy Man appears, he can summon large stone blocks (the kind used to build pyramids out of) and send them at the player in an attempt to crush them, while also sending a barrage of flying wrappings through the room. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Mummies are constantly spawning in the desert-themed stages (Sandy Grave and Forgotten City). They move slowly, although they can stretch their wrappings out and extend their reach several times. They can also attack diagonally upward. The Mummy Man boss from ''Rondo of Blood also makes an appearance in this game. He retains his ability to control stone blocks, but instead of trying to crush the player, he attempts to trap them between the blocks and the wall, and then commands spikes to come out from within them to skewer the heroes. On top of that, the Mummy Man can also summon the blocks from the background and fling them toward the player to inflict some nasty damage. Enemy Data :See: Mummy/Enemy Data Item Data Non-Castlevania appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate A pair of mummies appeared in the trailer announcing Simon Belmont's inclusion in this fighting game, where Luigi makes a futile attempt at defending himself from them via his Poltergust G-00's Strobulb, and even launches a plunger into the face of one of the mummies before being forced to flee. Mummies also appear as part of the Dracula's Castle stage. Trivia *It has been left to speculation about who Akmodan II really was. In the Master Librarian's Enemy List from ''Symphony of the night, he is referred to as an "ancient Egyptian mummy". The name "Akmodan", however, is not a real Egyptian name, but was made-up to sound like one. *Because he is referred to as "Akmodan II", one would guess that maybe he had a title of nobility, maybe being the son and successor to the first Akmodan. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Egyptian Monsters Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Undead Category:Castlevania I Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Harmony of Despair Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Vampire Killer Bosses Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses